


ROMEO Y JULIETA NO SON DE ESTE PLANETA

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está en un bar, y acaba de descubrir que su novio lo engañaba.<br/>Draco es el dueño del bar y le invita un trago a Harry.<br/>Contrario a lo que creen, no es un lemmon por exceso de alcohol.<br/>Harry reconoce que él nunca ha tenido suerte en el amor. Draco reconoce que él tampoco ha tenido suerte en el amor.<br/>¿Es realmente tan difícil a alguien que valga la pena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROMEO Y JULIETA NO SON DE ESTE PLANETA

**Romeo y Julieta no son de este planeta.  
**  
Un estrepitoso _plaf_ sonó en el bar, todo el mundo giró a mirar hacia una de las mesas laterales, donde había dos chicos, uno de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, que miraba resentido al otro chico, de cabellos claros y ojos oscuros; este último tenía la mano en la mejilla y parecía claramente ofendido.  
—No tienes que ponerte así, solo fue una vez... no significó nada —dijo el chico de cabello claro, poniéndose en pie, aparentemente consciente del espectáculo que estaban armando.  
  
—Para mí sí significó algo —masculló el chico de cabello oscuro, levantándose de su silla también.  
  
—Harry, por favor… —imploró el chico de cabello claro, tomando el brazo de Harry.

  
—Olvídalo… lo has arruinado todo —protestó Harry, soltándose de su agarre.  
  
—No fue nada más que un acostón, uno solo... ¿por qué haces un gran drama de esto?  
  
—No quiero verte —volvió a negar Harry, tomando su vaso medio vacío de la mesa y dándole un gran trago.  
  
El chico de cabello claro bufó y negó con la cabeza.    
  
—Como quieras —le dio una mirada más — mejor quédate, de todas maneras nunca me ha gustado este estúpido bar; y para que te enteres, ni que tú fueras tan bueno en la cama tampoco —y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Poco a poco la gente dejó de prestarles atención y el sonido de conversaciones y risas se elevó; en tanto Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y se terminó su vaso de whisky en solo un par de  tragos más. Convencido de que lo que necesitaba era un poco más de alcohol, levantó el vaso para que uno de los chicos se le acercara a darle más whisky, pero luego de un minuto, o algo así, en que no pasó nada, no tuvo otra opción más que ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la barra.  
  
El bar estaba lleno a tope y Harry no vio a ninguno de los barman en su sitio, ni a los mozos, y realmente deseaba un trago más, antes de ponerse patéticamente triste, como solía ocurrirle cuando alguien lo traicionaba de esa manera, aunque en el fondo, pensó, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que los hombres de los que se enamoraba se comportaran así.  
  
—¿Hola? —llamó, pero nada pasó. Metió medio cuerpo en la barra y entonces los vio, todos estaban en un pequeño círculo al fondo, en un lugar tan apartado que seguramente era una trastienda, hablando en susurros, parecía que estuvieran en una pequeña reunión —¿Hola? —gritó un poco más fuerte y metió un poco más el cuerpo; y entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante. Puso las manos para evitar golpearse, pero antes de que diera contra el suelo, un hechizo lo hizo detenerse.  
Parpadeó confundido mientras era dejado de manera amable de vuelta en la silla detrás de la barra;  abrió la boca sorprendido cuando vio al dueño del hechizo que lo había salvado.  
  
—Potter —dijo Draco, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras —ahora que has sido abandonado, ¿intentas suicidarte lanzándote de una barra?

 

Harry no supo qué decir por un momento, mientras los mozos y bármanes volvían a sus lugares habituales de trabajo. Harry no había sabido mucho más de Draco después de que ambos, una vez terminada la guerra, hubieran terminado la escuela. Durante la guerra la familia de Draco se había valido de muchos trucos y había enviado información importante a la orden, de tal modo que cuando el Lord cayó, estos, incluyendo a Draco, fueron absueltos y el chico terminó la escuela al mismo tiempo que Harry. Durante ese último año no habían peleado ni una sola vez, cada uno había estado más interesado en estudiar y recuperar el tiempo que la guerra les había quitado.  
  
—No me han dejado —dijo al fin, mientras Draco servía un par de vasos con whisky con la misma maestría con que lo haría un barman.  
  
—¿Hielo?  
  
—Dos por favor. Y no me han dejado.  
  
—Claro —Draco le tendió el vaso de whisky y elevó su propio vaso en señal de brindis.  
  
—En serio —Harry dio una probada a su whisky y miró hacia su mesa vacía, ahora estaba ocupada por una mimosa pareja —, el muy caradura no entiende que meter la polla en el culo de otro es un engaño.  
  
Draco casi se atraganta con su trago, tosió, sintiendo el whisky quemarle la garganta.  
  
—No recuerdo que tuvieras esa boquita en la escuela —negó Draco en tanto Harry soltaba una pequeña carcajada.  
  
—Lo siento, estoy enojado y cuando estoy enojado tiendo a ser muy...  
  
—¿Crudo?  
  
—Ya... algo así, creo.  
  
—Bueno, estás en tu derecho de ser crudo hoy, y hasta de meterte una pequeña borrachera...  
  
Harry bufó y dio otro trago más, luego miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que no encajaba en el lugar.  
  
—Hey, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó hacia Draco, que se había apoyado en la pared y miraba todo atentamente.  
  
—Me bebo un whisky —respondió Draco, dándole apenas una mirada, antes de retomar su atención al público.  
  
—¿Detrás de la barra?  
  
—Vienes aquí hace muchos meses, y ¿ni siquiera te has dado cuenta cómo se llama el lugar? —preguntó medio divertido Draco.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes que vengo hace meses? —graznó Harry; Draco se encogió de hombros —¡Y claro que sé cómo se llama el sitio! es algo como... la fonta dragoniana... o algo así.  
  
Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.  
  
— _L_ _el fontem draconis_ —aclaró, mencionando el nombre con elegancia y arqueando una ceja.  
  
Harry parpadeó confundido, no recordaba más que haber visto el letrero una vez, hace un par de años, cuando había encontrado el bar. Era un bar mágico en el centro de Londres, no hacía mucha publicidad ni tenía un lugar específico para entrar, tenía un hechizo mágico, y si estabas en la manzana correcta y necesitabas o querías un trago, encontrabas la puerta. El interior era todo lo que una taberna inglesa debía ser: tenía todo decorado en madera, con sillas altas en la barra y algunos barriles en lugares estratégicos, que alumbraban el lugar tenuemente, y música suave como para poder conversar tranquilamente.  
  
Había escuchado de ella a Dean y Thomas y había ido por curiosidad, para luego hacerse cliente asiduo, le gustaba sus licores, su atención y el ambiente.  
  
—¿No pasaste latin en la escuela, verdad?  
  
—¿Enseñaban latin en la escuela? —preguntó más confundido Harry, tendría que preguntarle a Hermione, pero estaba casi seguro de no haberlo visto en ninguno de sus horarios.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Era uno de los optativos. Y sí, teníamos optativos, y de muchas cosas además —se adelantó Draco cuando Harry abrió la boca de nuevo.  
  
—¿Y eso como explica que estés aquí? —preguntó Harry, recordando el inicio de la conversación.

— _L_ _el fontem draconis_ —repitió Draco —: la taberna de Draco —tradujo con algo de fastidio.  
  
—Ah... pero no hay forma de que sepa, de todas maneras, que eres el único Draco que...  
  
—¿En serio? —interrumpió Draco.  
  
—Bueno... tal vez sí.  
  
—Claro que sí.  
  
Harry sonrió un poco y le dio un trago más a su whisky.  
  
—Pues el lugar es muy bonito, me gusta venir aquí, desde hace mucho.  
  
—Lo sé, desde que salías con ese chico de cabello corto y barba —asintió Draco.  
  
—Ah... sí, Aryeh... Se regresó a España... conectamos bien al principio, pero luego... todo se fue al cacho.  
  
—No me caía muy bien, parecía querer hacerse el listo.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, no quería recordar los 150 galeones que habían desaparecido de su casa cuando Harry le dijo que no estaba seguro de querer irse a vivir a España con él, ni recordar que durante el último año fue él quien pagaba todas las cuentas.  
  
—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado espiándome?  
  
—No —negó Draco, sirviendo un poco más de whisky a Harry y a su propio vaso —me gusta pararme aquí y observar... No que sea un mirón, pero algunas personas me llaman la atención, como tú por ejemplo.  
  
—¿Yo te llamó la atención?  
  
—Eres el héroe del mundo mágico, claro que quiero saber en qué andas.  
  
—Ah...  
  
Draco se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Harry.  
  
—Lamento que hallas terminado con _como se llame,_ pero realmente él no te merecía, y más aún si te andaba engañando.  
  
—Me engañó una sola vez —aclaró Harry, pero algo en la mirada de Draco le dio a entender que eso era lo que él, ilusamente, creía.  
  
—Como sea, tómate otro trago y luego vete a casa, seguro las cosas mejoraran pronto.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, ya debería estar acostumbrado a no tener suerte en el amor.  
  
—Oye, Malfoy, ¿cómo es que te animaste a tener este bar?  
  
—No lo sé en verdad… Pasó luego de que Elías... (quien se suponía se iba a casar conmigo), decidiera mejor casarse con la menor de las brujas de Greengrass.  
  
—¡Yo recuerdo eso¡ —exclamó Harry —¡fue un gran escándalo!  
  
Draco bufó, claro que recordaba el gran escándalo que se había armado por eso. Nunca había estado tan en el centro de la tormenta como en aquella ocasión.  
  
—¡Dímelo a mí! no solo tuve que soportar que me abandonaran un par de días antes de la boda, sino que tuve que aguantar la condescendencia de mis amigos, la burla de la gente, la ira de mis padres...  
  
—¿Ellos se enojaron?  
  
—Muchísimo. Cuando Elías y yo comenzamos a salir, mi padre me dijo que Elías no era bueno, que era un aprovechado y que se vendía al mejor postor.  
  
—Que yo sepa, se divorció de Greengrass un año después.  
  
—Y se llevó la mitad de su herencia con él —negó Draco, recordando cuando Elías lo había llamado, antes de divorciarse, contándole que en realidad quería volver con él y que ahora tenía el oro para hacerlo; le había costado un montón de fuerza de voluntad decirle que no —, mi padre tenía razón, pero aún así... yo realmente estaba enamorado de él.  
  
—Eras muy joven para casarte —negó Harry, recordando que por esa época apenas habían tenido veintiún años y le parecía muy apresurado por parte de Malfoy casarse.  
  
—Pero cuando crees querer a alguien..  
  
—Te entiendo, y tampoco importa lo que los demás te digan.  
  
—No, hasta que te rompan el corazón y tú solito te des cuenta.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio un instante, luego Draco continuó:  
  
—Y es así como tengo este bar, mis padres sabían que necesitaba hacer algo diferente, sobre todo para sacarme de la cabeza a Elías, y me dejaron comprar este bar, remodelarlo y administrarlo.  
  
—Pues está muy bonito —asintió Harry, mirando evaluativamente todo el lugar.  
  
—¡Y además tengo todo el whisky que quiera! —sonrió Draco, levantando su vaso en señal de brindis.  
  
Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
  
****  
  
  
—Es que no lo entiendo —continuó Harry, arrastrando cada vez más la lengua —, ¿es tan difícil? Si quieres seguir follando con todo el mundo, ¿para qué mierda te haces novio de alguien?  
  
—Verás, Potter, cada parte tiene algo bueno —respondió Draco, sentado ahora delante de Potter, la botella de Whisky inicial se había terminado y Draco había abierto una más, cortesía de la casa.  
  
—Ya —bufó Harry y Draco extendió las manos para sujetarlo de los hombros antes de que se fuera hacia atrás. —¿Tú no tienes novio?

—No, la verdad que no.

—¿Y después de Elías tampoco has tenido?

—No, no me quise apresurar… es decir, mira, después de tanto tiempo, claro, he salido con algunos y he hecho muchas cosas más, pero ponerme serio así con alguien… no, no me apetece.

—Ese tal vez es mi problema —reconoció Harry, mirando ya no hacia Draco sino hacia la nada —, me pongo serio muy pronto y luego me dan una patada en el culo… ¡qué salvador del mundo ni ocho cuartos!, no señor, solo les importa llegar a mi cama y luego… —negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Realmente creo que deberías ir a casa, mañana te vas a sentir del carajo —le dijo Draco, sintiéndose un poco identificado con Harry, pese a que no tenían la misma historia, al final a ambos los había tratado mal el amor.  
  
—Da igual —Harry miró alrededor, no había casi nadie en el bar —¿porqué ya no hay nadie?  
  
—No lo sé —Draco miró alrededor y luego al gran reloj del fondo —, creo que tiene algo que ver con que sean las cuatro de la mañana y en algunas horas algunos tengan que trabajar.  
  
—Yo no pienso ir en todo caso —negó Harry, Draco extendió las manos y una vez más salvo a Harry de caer luego de que se desestabilizara al negar con la cabeza.    
  
—Igual y no creo que te levantes como para llegar antes de tu hora de entrada —medio río Draco —¿Dónde vives, Potter?  
  
—Pues en mi casa... ¿Y tú vives en tu Mansión aún?  
  
—No, ya no, ahora soy un niño grande y vivo solito —respondió Draco con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
—¿En serio? Es genial poder vivir solo... acostarte a la hora que quieras y que nadie te diga que debes comer y que no puedes tomar...  
  
—Pensé que siempre habías vivido solo... —meditó Draco, se sabía más o menos la historia de Potter y sabía que cuando había empezado la guerra, había empezado a vivir sin sus familiares muggles.  
  
—Estoy hablando de los veranos con  la señora Weasley —interrumpió Harry.  
  
—¡Weasley¡ —gritó Draco, y Harry dio un respingo.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
—No; él debe saber dónde vives, si lo llamo seguro que puede venir y llevarte y...  
  
—Yo sé donde vivo, no necesito a Ron para eso —negó Harry —doce de Grimmauld Place—soltó un suspiro y dio un trago más a su bebida.  
  
Lo que Harry no sabía, por supuesto, era que Draco, varios vasos atrás, había hechizado la bebida y no estaba tomando realmente whisky, sino té con poción antiresaca.  
  
—¡Haberlo dicho antes¡ —suspiró Draco —, te llevaré a casa.  
  
Harry inclinó un poco el rostro.  
  
—Pero si estamos conversando tan bien... ¿ya no quieres conversar conmigo?  
  
—Ay, Potter, ebrio eres todo un caso —rió Draco, mientras daba la vuelta a la barra y le hacía un gesto de despedida a los chicos que aún estaban trabajando —. En media hora máximo cierran, chicos —ordenó.  
  
Salieron del bar a la húmeda madrugada.  
  
—¿A dónde me llevas, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, mirando primero hacia Draco y luego hacia el auto que estaba estacionado fuera. —¿Tienes un auto?  
  
—¡Claro que no! —negó Draco, mientras jalaba a Harry unos cuantos pasos más afuera —El bar tiene un hechizo antidesaparición, para evitar que borrachitos... —miró a Harry fijamente —se aparezcan.  
  
—Te verías muy gracioso en un auto.  
  
—Ya... —Draco jaló a Harry por el brazo y lo guió hasta un espacio vacío que había entre el local y una pared vecina.  
  
—¿Me llevarás a tu casa? —Harry se pegó más a su cuerpo.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero no contestó, se concentró en el lugar al que había sido mandado a espiar mucho tiempo atrás, durante la guerra; su madre le había dicho que era el hogar de los Black, aunque desde que los dueños habían muerto, la casa ya no era lo de antes. Luchando contra su propia voluntad, pegó más el cuerpo de Harry al suyo, hasta sentir su aliento caliente sobre el cuello y se apareció.  
  
—Wow —Harry se apartó de Draco rápidamente, sintiendo un terrible mareo y las ganas de vomitar.  
  
—Tranquilo —Draco lo tomó de un brazo, estabilizándolo y con la otra mano frotó su espalda —, respira... si respiras todo estará bien.  
  
Harry asintió, por primera vez ya no encontraba gracioso su estado.  
  
—Lo siento, he dado lata toda la noche.  
  
—Así que ya estás menos ebrio —susurró Draco, mientras era Potter quien lo guiaba esta vez, medio tambaleante, eso sí, hacia el espacio inexistente entre el número once y trece de Grimmauld Place.  
  
—No tanto la verdad... —Harry miró hacia la puerta de su casa, mientras esta se iba expandiendo.  
  
—Wow —susurró Draco, viéndola.  
  
—Ahora podrás venir cuando quieras... —Harry meneó la cabeza —¡Mierda! realmente estoy ebrio.  
  
—¿Por decirme que puedo venir cuando quiera? —preguntó Draco, un poco desilusionado.  
  
—No, eso sí... es que veo moverse todo... —Harry se soltó de Draco y con ambas manos se sujetó la cabeza.  
  
—Parece que no ha hecho efecto del todo —susurró Draco, más para sí que para Harry, mientras lo tomaba del codo y lo guiaba escaleras arriba, hacia la puerta.  
  
—Gracias —susurró Harry, cuando la puerta se abrió —¿Quieres entrar?  
  
—¿Entrar?  
  
—Ya sabes... de pronto he descubierto que eres muy atractivo y...—Harry empujó un poco más la puerta y casi cayó hacia atrás, pero se estabilizó a tiempo, o eso le pareció —siempre dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo.  
  
—Tentador —asintió Draco, jalando a Harry para que estuviera derecho  —, pero no. No sería justo ni correcto.  
  
Harry pareció un poco confundido, mientras Draco se acercaba más a él.  
  
—No eres el único que busca alguien diferente; pero ya deberías saber que los cuentos de hadas, esos que hablan de amores fantásticos, no son reales —y dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
—¿Estás...?  
  
—No te preocupes, mañana no lo recordarás... son solo cosas de borrachos —sonrió Draco tristemente, antes de darle un empujoncito para que se metiera a su casa y darse la vuelta para irse.  
  
Harry se quedó, aún así, quieto en la puerta, viendo a Draco bajar con gracia las escaleras y luego desaparecerse en medio de la bruma del amanecer.  
  
***  
 _Cuatro días después._  
  
Harry caminó por quinta vez fuera del bar, era el tercer día que intentaba entrar, pero siempre se detenía por el miedo a hacer el ridículo.  
  
Recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado luego de ponerse a hablar con Draco en la barra, de las muchas que le había contado, pero lo que más recordaba era el beso en la frente luego de que Draco declinara su invitación a pasar.  
  
“No eres el único que busca a alguien”  
  
¿Y qué podía hacerlo pensar que eso implicaba que ahora Malfoy sería bueno o amable con él? No lo sabía en realidad, pero algo lo hacía querer descubrirlo, querer saberlo...  
  
—Te ahorraré el sufrimiento —dijo una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y girar rápidamente.  
  
—Malfoy...  
  
—No tienes que agradecerme el haberte llevado a casa; tampoco hiciste el ridículo ni nada malo, todo está bien. Ahora, si quieres una copa, puedes pasar.  
  
—En realidad... yo si quería pasar, pero... eh... —Harry miró alrededor, como buscando valor de algún lugar, mientras Draco arqueaba una ceja.  
  
—No pasa nada, Potter, veo borrachos todo el tiempo, no hiciste nada reprobable.  
  
—Te invité a pasar —le dijo Harry —, y tú declinaste la oferta.  
  
—No me parece correcto aceptar invitaciones de personas que no están en sus cinco sentidos y además...  
  
—Y además dijiste —le interrumpió Harry —, que también estabas buscando a alguien.  
  
Harry se sintió triunfante cuando las mejillas de Draco se encendieron.  
  
—Debe haber sido el alcohol —negó Draco, retrocediendo un paso.  
  
—No lo creo. —Harry avanzó hasta Draco de nuevo. —¿Quieres ir a comer algo en lugar de ir al bar?  
  
—¿Comer algo?  
  
—Sí, comer algo.  
  
—¿Cómo en una cita?  
  
—Como en una cita —asintió Harry.  
  
—Pero... —Draco frunció el ceño, recordando lo que Harry le había dicho —, eso de un clavo saca otro clavo, no funciona, lo sé por experiencia... si buscas cómo olvidarte de _como se llame_ no lo hagas conmigo, por favor.

  
—¡Nunca haría algo así! —se defendió Harry.  
  
—¡Claro que lo harías! —Draco suspiró, tratando de calmarse, él también sentía que Potter y él habían conectado, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones o ser solo el chico de consuelo.

  
—¿Lo dije, no es cierto? —preguntó Harry, recordando vagamente habérselo dicho cuando lo quiso invitar a pasar.

  
—Está bien, tal vez deberías tomártelo con calma.  
  


—No se trata de eso, es que yo...  
  


—Puedes entrar y tomar un trago, no te voy a vetar del bar solo por eso —interrumpió Draco, deseando de pronto volver a casa y estar solo. Potter lo tenía demasiado confundido.  
  


—¡No es lo que quiero! —protestó Harry, no estaba seguro de qué quería en realidad, pero dejar ir a Draco parecía ser incorrecto.

  
—Lo que quieras es irrelevante —negó Draco dándose la vuelta, definitivamente se iría a casa de una vez por todas.

  
Harry, como siempre, actuó por impulso.  
  


Antes de que Draco se alejara un par de pasos más, Harry lo jaló de un brazo y lo hizo girar rápidamente.

  
Draco soltó un chillido de sorpresa, que fue acallado por los labios de Harry sobre los suyos. Apenas un tímido roce de reconocimiento, pero que fue suficiente como para hacerlo desear más; antes de que Harry se apartara, él lo jaló de vuelta y volvió a besarlo, esta vez mucho más demandantemente.

  
Harry se resitió solo un instante, por la sorpresa más que nada, antes de colaborar gustoso con esa lengua que pretendía colarse en su boca, o esos dientes que lo mordieron tan gentilmente cuando el beso se terminó.

  
Ambos se apartaron, agitados y sonrojados.

  
—Lo siento —dijo rápidamente Draco, retrocediendo un poco, aunque en el fondo pensando en lo bueno que Harry era besando, su mente alucinando en qué más podría ser bueno el chico.  
  
—No... No te vayas.

  
—Potter... —interrumpió Draco, pero Harry no lo dejó argumentar nada.  
  


—Mira, el otro día hablamos y me agradó hablar contigo, y me parece que además estás muy guapo y... no sé, si quieres podríamos salir solo como dos amigos que van a comer y ver qué pasa o... no sé —suspiró Harry —, a menos que no te agrade mi compañía para nada de nada y...  
  
—¡Claro que me agrada!— interrumpió Draco antes de poder detenerse —, solo... —frunció el ceño —no eres el único que busca a alguien, pero también debí haber dicho que no eres el único que ha sido lastimado...  
  
Harry sonrió y le tendió la mano, Draco dudó un momento y la tomó.  
  
—Lo sé —sonrió Harry, antes de jalarlo un poco más cerca.  
  
—Bien —susurró Draco.  
  
—Hay un restaurante de comida italiana a pocas calles de aquí, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Harry, pegándose a Draco y empezando a caminar.  
  
—Me gusta mucho la comida italiana —reconoció Draco, sonriendo animado.  
  
—Genial —asintió Harry.  
  


  
 **FIN**

**  
**

**http://youtu.be/mpqLz-wWOM0**

 

_  
Hacía calor en el bar, no recuerdo cuando fue  
Estaba sentado en la barra y ahí me la encontré  
Llevaba un cartel pegado en la frente  
Se busca perrito caliente que me quiera ciegamente  
Usaba perfume caro, vestía de Goldpierre  
Llevaba diez días llorando y apenas sin comer  
Contaba que el amor la estaba matando  
Decía que un hombre no sabía tratar a una mujer  
Y mira chica, si buscas un chico para siempre  
Que ni beba ni fume y ni le guste la música estridente  
Que sólo piense en ti, que muera por tu amor  
  
Te digo que romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta  
Te digo que romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta  
Te digo que romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta  
  
De la barra de ése bar ella volvió a llorar  
Se había creído la historia de Julieta y Romeo  
Le dije chica verás, si te sirve de consuelo  
  
Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente  
Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente  
Yo busco perrita caliente que me quiera locamente  
  
Te digo que Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta  
Te digo que Romeo y Julieta no eran de este planeta_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, y he aquí con mis locuritas, escuché esta canción, y la escuché dos veces ayer y pensé en DRARRY y en esta escena, y me dije esta mañana, ¿porqué no? no todo tienen que ser fics súper largos o con mucha angustia, amor, desamor, batallas, me sirvió para entretenerme, para hacerme sonreír... en fin, que me gustó mucho escribirla, es una buena catarsis que espero hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> Un beso y nos leemos pronto, espero... 
> 
> Zafy


End file.
